Knee bolsters associated with knee bag cushions are shown in the following issued United States Patents:
Kob et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,075 issued Apr. 15, 1980 PA1 Adomeit et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,168 issued Aug. 14, 1990 PA1 Kitagawa et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,070 issued Jul. 28, 1994 PA1 Keeler U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,184 issued Sept. 6, 1994 PA1 Hock U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,366 issued Oct. 17, 1995 PA1 Ward et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,183 issued Jan. 2, 1996
A principal problem which arises when the knee air bag cushion inflates, is the instability which results when the cushion balloons, and the knee bolster panel may rotate fore/aft because of the space which is created along the upper and lower edges of the bolster as will be explained below.
Another problem arises when the bolster is attached to the knee air bag cushion by an adhesive since many adhesives must be applied by special equipment and then cured.
Another of the problems that arises with the constructions shown in some of the prior art results from the top edge of a bolster panel striking the knee or tibia of an occupant of the vehicle.
Accordingly, need exists for an improved method of attaching a knee air bag cushion to a bolster or cover.